El beso de un extraño
by FiraLili
Summary: ¿Quién decía que el kiss cam no podía ser más divertido?


**Esta historia fue hecha para una gran chica que si al principio me dio miedo (¿?) Es una de las mejores personas que he tenido el placer de conocer, así que espero te guste.**

 **Disclaimer: InuYasha no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes.**

 **Advertencias: AU. ¿OoC? Faltas de ortografía que no haya visto.**

 **Dedicada a: Moon.**

 **El beso de un extraño**

 _ **Kiss cam**_

Sesshōmaru caminaba a su asiento llevando las golosinas que su hermana le había pedido, normalmente no la dejaría comer eso, pero era el cumpleaños de la menor así que se haría al desentendido por ese día; subió hasta donde Rin le esperaba impaciente, su sonrisa era deslumbrante y resplandeció aún más al ver sus brazos llenos con, exactamente, todo lo que quería.

—¡Gracias, hermano! —exclamó tomando la bandeja para ponérselas en sus rodillas, agradecía que él fuera tan atento cuando cumplía años, además de que cumplir 17 sólo era una vez y claro que se había aprovechado, no por nada estaba sentada esperando que empezará el juego de su equipo favorito extranjero.

Ella casi gritó -en realidad lo hizo, pero sola y ahogándolo en su almohada-, de emoción al enterarse que el equipo que seguía desde niña, desde la primera vez que Sesshōmaru la sentó en sus rodillas después de una pesadilla y le puso uno de los juegos de basquetbol extranjeros y quedó prendada del deporte y de ese equipo en particular, iba a estar en Tokio por primera vez para jugar 2 partidos de la NBA y el último iba a ser exactamente el día de su cumpleaños, así que emprendió su larga lucha para que su hermano le regalara esos boletos, porque quería ir a ambos partidos y que la acompañará; y en realidad conseguir los boletos no fue difícil, apenas se lo mencionó, a los minutos la compra ya estaba hecha y sólo había que ir a recogerlo, lo que si causó dolor de cabeza a la adolescente fue convencerlo en que la acompañara, tuvo que rogar por días, pues él tenía trabajo y no quería atrasar nada, sin embargo, algo por lo que los Taishō son conocidos es por su terquedad, así que tardó, es verdad, pero logró convencerlo de tomarse esos dos días libres, gracias a su última carta, decirle que su novio la acompañaría y vaya que resulto, ni 5 minutos después ya había pedido esos dos días, a esas alturas seguía sin saber por qué Sesshōmaru no aceptaba a Kohaku, era un chico muy lindo y atento, su padre apoyaba completamente la relación después de una cena familiar en la que fue bombardeado de decenas de pregunta; pero bueno, gracias a eso logró que su hermano la acompañara y eso era suficiente.

—No comas rápido o te atragantaras —musitó mientras tomaba unas cuantas palomitas de maíz en sus manos.

—Sí, sí —masticó uno de los chocolates que había en la bandeja—, ¿crees que después del partido podamos ir a cenar?

—¿Y tendrás hambre después de todo eso? —preguntó señalando su montaña de comida y dulces.

—Claro que sí. ¡Oh! Ya va a empezar —se emocionó cuando vio a los equipos dejar de calentar y dirigirse a sus bancas y tener una reunión con sus respectivos entrenadores antes de que los 10 jugadores salieran a enfrentarse.

Sesshōmaru miró a Rin antes de centrarse en el partido, a pesar de sus reservas en cuanto a asistir tuvo que replantarse su opinión, en verdad necesitaba tomarse un descanso y esos dos días lo demostraron, toda la tensión que hubo acumulado en esos meses parecía desaparecer estando ahí, y simplemente disfrutando de algo junto a su hermana menor.

Así que iba a disfrutarlo todo lo posible.

Y la noche siguió su curso, entre comida no saludable y gritos de apoyo o abucheos cuando fallaban, era un ambiente bastante ameno teniendo a su hermana al lado, y cuando pensaba que la noche seguiría de esa forma, la exclamación de Rin le sacó de sus pensamientos.

—¡Es la señorita Kagome!

Y levantó la vista hacia donde ella apuntaba, la pantalla que se alzaba sobre sus cabezas mostraba la imagen de una morena de hermosos ojos celestes que recordaba perfectamente, y que ahora lucían avergonzados y cautelosos mientras comprendía que estaban esperando los que empezaban a gritar a su alrededor. Un beso.

El Kiss cam no era normal en Japón, sin embargo, al ser la primera vez que dos equipos extranjeros venían a jugar y la cantidad de turistas que llegarían, se optó por implementar ese extraño juego que divertía a los espectadores y escandalizaba a unos cuantos japoneses, pero se dejó por el gran éxito que tuvo el primer día, a Sesshōmaru no le molestó y hasta Rin quería aparecer para poder darle un beso en la mejilla.

Sin embargo, nunca pensó que cuando volviera a ver a Kagome sería en esas circunstancias, teniendo a un chico a su lado, que era obviamente su cita esa noche. Tenía casi 7 meses que no se veían, no desde que se separaron, y en realidad, fue una tontería, una pelea que se les fue de las manos y que por orgullo, simplemente no se habló; y ahora, viendo cómo se sonrojaba y miraba al chico que estaba distraído tecleando en su celular, algo en esa escena le enervó.

—Espera aquí, Rin.

La adolescente le miró con sorpresa, antes de que una sonrisa casi burlesca apareciera en su rostro, ella había discutido mucho con su hermano las primeras semanas en que se separó de la morena, la Taishō adoraba a Kagome, casi era su mejor amiga hasta ese día en que su hermano volvió anunciando su rompimiento. Lloró y hasta llegó a pegarle intentando hacer que se disculpara, pero sin éxito; Kagome tuvo que hablar con ella -cuando Rin fue a verla a su casa- para que las aguas se calmaran y aceptara esa separación; pero, ahora, observando como la cara de su hermano cambió ligeramente, supo que estaba a punto de hacer algo impulsivo, y ella amaba que lo hiciera.

—Sí, ¡tú puedes! —le gritó una vez él se había comenzado a mover.

.

.

.

Kagome quería golpear a InuYasha, había accedido a esa cita porque a ella igual le gustaba el equipo que jugaba, aunque no al principio, pues le recordaba los días que paso en la casa de su anterior pareja, esos días donde ella se acurrucaba en el regazo de su novio -sólo hacía eso cuando estaba en privado- mientras Rin se acomodaba a su lado con un tazón de palomitas, era noches apacibles y divertidas, hasta que ellos la rompieron; aún le dolía la forma en que terminaron… Sin embargo, esos pensamientos no eran relevantes ahora, ella aceptó al final y lo que obtenía era a una pareja que ni siquiera le prestaba atención por estar metido en su celular, en realidad no le había tomado mucha atención al estar prendada del juego, sin embargo, ahora que era vista por todos los espectadores, exponiendo como su cita le ignoraba el enojo recorrió sus venas.

—InuYasha.

—Espera —le replicó sin voltear a verla.

Ella se puso roja de la vergüenza cuando empezó a escuchar murmullos a su alrededor, pero antes de siquiera pensar en arrebatarle su celular y aventarlo para que le prestara atención, hubo un grito colectivo de sorpresa que hizo a la morena confundirse hasta que vio a un hombre parada justo al lado del pasillo donde daban sus asientos, su respiración se atoró al reconocer los ojos ámbares que le miraban.

—Sesshōmaru —musitó casi sin voz.

Él le miro de esa manera que parecía desnudar su corazón y sentimientos, antes de desviar la mirada hacia el hombre que, por fin, pareció darse cuenta que algo pasaba, sintió que alguien tocaba su hombro, al alzar su vista se encontró con un desconocido.

—¿Quién er-?

—Creo que necesitas buscar una nueva novia.

—… ¿qué?

Sesshōmaru ignoró el aturdimiento del otro para inclinarse tomar la muñeca de ella y jalarla con fuerza, no la suficiente para lastimarla, pero si la necesaria para que entendiera el mensaje; Kagome se levantó por inercia y antes de que su cerebro procesara lo que sucedía se encontró pasando sobre InuYasha para segundos después estar apretada contra el pecho de Sesshōmaru envuelta en ese aroma tan único que adoraba y que creía nunca volvería a llenarla y… y…

El estadio completo estalló en gritos y aplausos cuando el desconocido besó a la chica, no sabían por qué, lo que importaba era que la chica fue besada y el asunto no termino ahí, porque una vez, la morena supo lo que pasaba, su rostro paso a ser un rojo intenso antes de empujar al guapo hombre y cruzarle la cara de una fuerte bofetada que no pareció almendrarlo, sino que le hizo mirarla con algo parecido a la diversión antes de proceder a tomarla en brazos, haciendo que los gritos subieran aún más de volumen, tapando los reclamos de la morena que trataba de hacer que la bajara.

.

.

.

Rin sinceramente estaba sorprendida y encantada en partes iguales, cuando vio a su hermano ir, no pensó que iba a ser tan… directo. Y aplaudió contenta al ver la bofetada que Kagome le plantó, esos hombres a veces creían que un beso arreglaba todo, la cámara siguió todo el recorrido de ellos hasta que se perdieron en una de las salidas, la adolescente no se molestó al ser tan, obviamente, olvidada; sabía que Sesshōmaru regresaría por ella, claro, después de hablar con Kagome y esperaba, ansiaba, que volvieran juntos y no sólo su hermano con otra mano impresa en su mejilla.

Levantó la vista y la cámara volvía a enfocar al joven acompañante de Kagome, quien lucía ahora abochornado y molesto, rió, en realidad, salió bien parado considerando lo molesto que estaba Sesshōmaru.

El sonido del silbato resonando en la cancha la trajo de vuelta de sus pensamientos y se acomodó en su asiento, disfrutando del partido de nuevo hasta que minutos después casi al estar finalizando el tercer cuarto del juego, alguien se sentó a su lado al mirar no pudo evitar sonreír, pero no dijo nada al ver a la morena que lucía bastante abochornada, pero feliz sentada en el regazo de su hermano, quien la tenía firmemente abrazada de la cintura y no parecía que fuera a dejarla fuera de su alcancé en mucho, mucho tiempo.

 **Espero les haya gustado.**

 **Un gran beso para todos.**

 **FiraLili**

 **11/11/17**


End file.
